Teleconferencing technologies have existed for some years. Such technologies include on-demand collaboration, online meeting, web conferencing and videoconferencing applications that are geared toward enabling face to face and/or real time communication between remotely located participants.
Many teleconferencing products are known in the industry. Examples of such products comprise systems like Cisco's WebEx or Microsoft's Lync technologies. Such products enable the transmission of information between remote users using voice, video, desktop sharing, and a wide range of other multi-media technologies.
In current technologies the set-up of such meetings is somewhat laborious and primitive. In one example, a meeting can be scheduled for a specific location having a scheduled start time and a list of proposed meeting attendee's. As the meeting time approaches, each remote attendee is contacted and connected to the meeting one at a time. Contemporaneously each of the local attendees arrive at the meeting until the meeting is ready to start. At that point a roll call is conducted to determine who is in the meeting and who may not be in the meeting. If the meeting attendees are satisfied that the correct attendees (and enough attendees) are present the meeting can commence. In some cases additional participants will join the meeting necessitating an updated roll call and otherwise disrupting the meeting. Although the existing technologies accommodate the purposes of such remote teleconferencing, improvements can be made.